The Chocolate Game
by weareforeveryoung
Summary: It was Valentine's day, Mikan made a chocolate for someone else, as a thank you gift. But the chocolate was accidentally handed to Natsume! What do you think will happen once Natsume finds out that it was from Mikan, but it wasn't for him?


The Chocolate Game

One shot

* * *

It was the 14th day of February, and we all know that it's Valentine's Day! Most of the girls in Gakuen Alice were at the hallway waiting for Natsume and Ruka.

* * *

-- Classroom --

"Hi everyone!" greeted Mikan

"Hi Mikan!" said Anna

"To whom are you going to give that chocolate, Mikan?" asked Nonoko

"It's for Yuu, I'm not confessing or anything. It's just a thank you gift because he helped me finished my homework yesterday." said Mikan

"How about Natsume? Aren't you gonna give him some chocolates?" asked Anna

"Huh? Why should I?" said Mikan

"Baka! If you're gonna give chocolate this Valentine's Day, might as well give the chocolate to the one you love." said Hotaru

Mikan's jaw dropped, she was really suprised to what her bestfriend said a while ago.

"Besides, I'm sure that he has already too many chocolates from his fan girls." said Mikan

"And he fought with me yesterday!" she added

"You always fight with him Mikan." said Anna

"Specially whenever he would call you Polkadots, your face would always blush whenever he calls you that." said Nonoko

"What? I think I better give these chocolates to Yuu." said Mikan

She went out of their classroom, she saw many Natsume fans.

"The Ruka fans aren't here." Mikan thought, then she saw Natsume walking, but Ruka wasn't with him.

Natsume was surrounded by his fans. Suddenly, his fans started to run after him. It was like a stampede.

Mikan was panicking because she realized that the box of chocolates that she was suppose to give to Yuu was missing.

"No! I stayed up all night just to make those chocolates." Mikan thought

"What the?" she added, she saw the box of chocolates.

And to her suprise, Natsume was holding it!

"I've got to have it back!" Mikan thought, she tried to catch up to him, but she couldn't. There were too many fan girls.

"Natsume Hyuuga!" shouted Mikan, all the fan girls glared at her.

"What do you want Polka?" asked Natsume, as he walked closer to her

"That!" said Mikan, as she pointed the box.

"Why?" asked Natsume

"It was handed to you accidentally, I was supposed to give that to someone else." said Mikan

Natsume felt like his heart was torn into small pieces.

"But it's mine now." said Natsume

"Just give it back!" Mikan commanded

"I'm gonna return this to you if only you could win it back from me, and if you didn't get the box from me before the day ends, then the chocolates are mine." said Natsume

"Natsume you baka! You always make my day so hard." said Mikan

* * *

-- 1st subject --

We all know that Mikan and Natsume are seatmates, and their seat is located at the back of the row.

"Now's my chance to get the box!" Mikan thought, she looked for the box.

"There it is!" she thought.

Mikan saw the box, it was in the back pocket of Natsume's pants ( pants because they're in highschool now ^^, )

"Shoot! I can't reach it!" Mikan thought, she was trying to get the box from Natsume without getting caught not listening to the discussion of their teacher.

Unfortunately for her, Natsume knew that she was trying to get the box from his pocket, so he would move an inch away from Mikan whenever she moves closer.

"C'mon chocolates!" Mikan thought, as she lower herself in order to get the box.

"Ms. Sakura! What are you doing!" their teacher asked

"What? Oh nothing, I was just scratching my foot." said Mikan, then some of her classmates started to laugh.

"It's very itchy, itchy, and itchy!" she added

"That's the dummiest excuse I have ever heard." Natsume thought.

* * *

-- Lunch --

Mikan was eating at the cafeteria, she was looking at Koko, because she knew that he was reading Hotaru's mind.

"Hotaru keeps on saying crab brains, crab brains, and crab brains in her mind." Koko thought

"Mikan, Natsume's looking for you!" said Anna

"Really?" said Mikan

"Yeah, he's at the classroom." said Anna

So Mikan went to their classroom.

"Give the box to me Hyuuga!" said Mikan

"I told you to try getting it from me." said Natsume

"It's in his back pocket!" Mikan thought.

Mikan tried, and tried, and tried more to get the box. Suddenly, she got it!

"I got it!" she shouted

Natsume's face was still calm.

"What!" shouted Mikan, when she read the words written on the box.

"F-A-K-E Box?" said Mikan, she opened the box and saw that there was nothing inside it.

"I guess, you've got the wrong box Polka!" Natsume teased, as he showed Mikan the box of chocolates.

* * *

-- Dismissal --

"The day is almost over! I really have to get those chocolates from him!" Mikan thought

"But first, I have to know where he is!" she added, as she went out of their classroom.

She saw Natsume, fan girls were trying to flirt with him. She can see that Natsume's getting irritated.

He was leaning his back against the wall, and there's an open window beside him.

"Natsume!" shouted Mikan

"Are you looking for this?" Natsume said, as he raised the chocolate's box.

"Give it back already! I tried so hard to make those!" she shouted, as she starts to cry.

Natsume felt guilty, he doesn't want "his" polka-dot to cry.

"Here!" said Natsume

Mikan was so angry at Natsume, she took the box away from his hands and threw the box out of the window.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Natsume

"Do what?" asked Mikan

"And give me back the box!" she added

"What? I already gave the box to you baka, then you threw it out of the window." said Natsume

"I did?" shouted Mikan

"Yeah." said Natsume

Then Mikan looked outside from the window.

"Where is it? I can't see it!" she said

"Baka, it's stuck on the tree!" said Natsume, as he pointed the box.

"Great!" said Mikan

Natsume started to go down the stairs.

"Where are you going Nastume?" shouted Mikan

"Just follow me if you want to," he answered

Mikan followed Natsume.

* * *

-- Mr. Tree --

"What are we doing here?" asked Mikan

"I'm going to get the box!" said Natsume

"What? But I thought the game was over?" asked Mikan

"Baka! I'm going to give it to you once I get it!" said Natsume

"Really!" said Mikan, as she shook the tree because she was over-joyed.

"Baka! Don't shake the tree! I might fa...." shouted Natsume

"Tug!" Natsume fell from the tree, but he landed on Mikan. They were both lying on the grass, with there faces only inches apart from each other.

Natsume stood up.

"The chocolates were ruined." said Natsume

"To whom are you going to give it anyway?" he asked

"To Yuu." said Mikan

"Haha! You sure have weird taste, Polka!" said Natsume

"Baka! Who cares if I have weird taste?" said Mikan

"I do." Natsume whispered, but Mikan didn't heard it.

"Oh Natsume, there's still one chocolate that isn't ruined. Here, you can have it, thank you for helping me get the box from the tree." said Mikan

Natsume ate the chocolate.

"So?" asked Mikan

"How come the chocolate is spicy?" asked Natsume

"Really?" asked Mikan

"Yeah, come here!" said Natsume, then he pulled Mikan to him and kissed her!

Mikan was suprised! Then they broke the kiss.

"You're right Natsume, I do have weird taste when it comes to boys." said Mikan

"What?" he asked

"Because I love you!" said Mikan, Natsume smiled and pulled her closer to him

"I love you too." he whispered.

THE END

* * *

What do you think about the story?

the stORy is similar to shiiba nana's one shot!

(well..not really similar, I changed some of the scenes)

if you liked the story,, pls read shiiba nana's manga!

IT'S REALLY AWESOME!

Please don't forget to review ^^

And please read my other story.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!

--iceprincess015--


End file.
